


Left Untouched

by hornycadetkeith



Series: TransSheith Week 2020 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Memory Loss, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Past Medical Experimentation, Season 1, Squirting, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Trauma, bros being bros, cis Keith, platonic handjobs, thats my brand ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornycadetkeith/pseuds/hornycadetkeith
Summary: TransSheith Week Day 4: Recovery / SquirtingShiro can't remember most of his time in Galra captivity, but he's quickly come to realize that they'd done -something- to his body and now he can't touch himself without feeling extreme pain.Keith, of course, notices something is up with Shiro and offers to help...
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: TransSheith Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665055
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Left Untouched

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos/mistakes, it's 1am and I wanna get this fic /out/ lol
> 
> Terms used: Clit, cunt, dick, cock

Shiro’s memories of his time in Galra capture were spotty to non-existent. He knew he’d been in captivity up until a couple of  _ months _ ago, but it all felt like distant, fragmented memories. Like trying to remember a dream he had years and years ago, only this dream had left real scars on his body. An alien limb with powers he was, secretly, terrified he’d one day be unable to control.

He remembered… fighting. Blood splattering on his face, not his blood. He remembered lights, too bright to look at, laying on his back and held down.  _ Pain.  _ He remembered pain.

It was late, he should be asleep. He was afraid to sleep. It was hours ago he’d said good night to the other paladins. Hours laying staring at the wall, the ceiling, body exhausted but mind spiralling. How did he used to deal with this? Back on Earth…

_ Fingers rubbing between slick folds, two pushing into the slick hole between them. A mouth on his neck, lips soft and voice deep, gentle. Shiro’s muscles strained as he chased that release that would relieve him of this stress. To pop that bubble inside him that needed bursting so he could relax and move on. Fingers pressed hard against that spot inside him, thumb flicking his clit as he came suddenly… _

Shiro could feel his cunt getting wet, thinking about one of the last times he and Adam had sex. This was much, much better than bloody shadows and phantom pains. He hadn’t jerked off since falling down to Earth in an alien spacecraft, and with what memories he could recall, he doubted he jerked off during his captivity.

So he let his mind wander, to Adam, to his go-to fantasies after they broke up… Imagined a faceless man between his legs, kissing high up on his thighs where he was most sensitive. Shiro imagined this man chuckling as he ignored the place Shiro most wanted that mouth, smirk on thin lips as he teased Shiro for being impatient.

Shiro’s cock throbbed, needing attention, and Shiro moved his flesh hand under the covers, under his boxers and stroked his wet cunt-

_ Blinding lights- lightning hot pain- _

Shiro cried out in shock and wrenched his hand out of his boxers.  _ What the fuck?! _ The pain had already faded, giving Shiro whiplash, the only sign anything had happened was his harsh breathing and the cold sweat that broke out over his body.

Cautiously, Shiro pulled his boxers off and spread his legs, looking for any obvious sign of… something. He  _ looked _ normal, could he have just imagined it? Shiro parted his folds- nothing. No pain, nothing looked off. He sighed and flopped back. Maybe he was just too pent up, high strung.

Shiro took in a deep breath, focused his thoughts back to his fantasies. Thought of fisting a hand in dark hair to coax the faceless man to his cunt.  _ Please suck me, baby… _ A hand ghosted over his cunt and-

_ “Fuck!” _ Pain shocked through him again, as intense as the first time, leaving him breathless. He couldn’t help the tears that spilled over. Not from the pain, from being so god _ damn helpless. _

He already went through so much he couldn’t remember, had lost a limb, and now he couldn’t even- Shiro’s body wracked with sobs and he fought to keep quiet.

Not for the first time this week, Shiro fell asleep, eyes wet with tears and throat sore.

\-----------

The next week was a trial for Shiro. He was sleeping worse than usual, and just  _ knowing _ he couldn’t take pleasure in himself… It hurt him in a way he couldn’t explain. 

It was just another part of himself that didn’t belong to  _ him _ anymore. 

With trial and error, he’d figured out he could  _ clinically _ touch himself- piss, trim, check it out down there. But as soon as he tried to touch himself in a pleasurable way, as soon as he was aroused, any touch blinded him with pain. He tried shoving a pillow between his thighs and just rutting against it, desperate to reclaim  _ some _ part of himself. It didn’t cause him pain but… it didn’t work as it should have. 

It just didn’t make sense. 

And he knew this was impacting his ability to lead. He was distracted, temper short with the paladins. But everyone was struggling with the adjustment to  _ space _ and  _ space magic _ and  _ robot lion spaceships, _ so no one really paid it much mind. 

Except Keith. 

Keith kept a close, calculating eye on Shiro throughout the week, so it came as no surprise when he cornered Shiro after dinner one night. Shiro didn’t want him to worry, didn’t want any of them to worry. He tried to brush it off, but Keith was always good at seeing through him, better than Adam had been. And Keith wouldn’t let it go, not until he was sure Shiro would be okay. 

So now they were in Shiro’s room, Keith’s eyes wide and body stiff as he processed Shiro’s words.

“I don’t know what, or how, but it must have been the Galra. For whatever reason, I can’t imagine. But yeah, I can’t touch myself, and considering we’re in a war it feels  _ dumb,  _ but I’m just sick of feeling out of control of my own body.”

“H-have you tried… I don’t know,” Keith seemed at a loss, probably wasn’t expecting  _ this _ when Shiro agreed to open up to him. 

“I’ve tried everything. I mean... everything I could do on my own.” Shiro was sitting on his bed, Keith stood leaning against the wall next to the bed, chewing on a thumbnail. How much did he want to open up? Should he really unload this all onto Keith? If he was being honest with himself, he really didn’t want to suffer with this alone. 

“It’s just… sex has always been a source of comfort, a way for me to shut my brain off and really make me relax. And right now, fuck, I could really use some relaxation,” Shiro chuckled, dryly. He didn’t know where this was heading, but Keith still managed to surprise him with what he said next.

“Do you wanna have sex?”

Shiro stared, did he hear right? “Wh- like in general?”

Keith shuffled, looking off to the side before staring down Shiro, “No, with me.”

Shiro was truly caught off guard. His mind was reeling, thoughts pinballing around too fast for him to focus on any one thing. Then Keith was standing right in front of him, hands at his sides, “Do you want me to help you, Shiro? Maybe a d-different set of hands on you wont cause you pain.”

Shiro  _ should _ say no. He should laugh it off, thank Keith for the offer but he’ll be fine, it's not that big of a deal. Except now he was thinking of Keith’s strong, sure fingers gliding over his body, over his hips and against his damp cunt. Keith’s calculating gaze looking up at Shiro from between his thighs. Shiro didn’t  _ want _ to say no.

So Shiro found himself laying on his side, Keith plastered to his back, gloved-hand resting on his hip. Keith offered this position, arguing he could just pretend to be Shiro’s hands for him and Shiro could just guide him on how to jerk him off and they could part ways. Just buddies helping each other, like Shiro had an itch on his back that needed scratching.

“Just… let me know if you don’t like anything or it’s not feeling good. I’m, I have limited experience with… any body but my own.” Keith’s voice mumbled against Shiro’s back and he had to push down the heat knowing he was about to be Keith’s  _ first. _

_ That wasn’t what this was about… _

Shiro nodded and Keith’s hand moved, seemingly confident despite his trembling words. And then Keith’s hand was on Shiro’s cunt. He flinched, expecting that pain again- but all he felt was Keith’s hand and very lightheaded. Maybe because he was finally getting touched, or maybe it was the look of Keith’s gloved hand over his crotch, Shiro felt himself get wet immediately.

Keith hesitated long enough to make sure Shiro wasn’t in pain, but he immediately went into action. Fingers rubbed up and down the seam of Shiro’s cunt through his pants, stroking firmly. The fingers rubbed in circles every downstroke over Shiro’s hole, making him wetter. Shiro wondered if Keith could feel how wet he was through his pants. 

Shiro’s cock throbbed and swelled, wanting that attention on it  _ now, _ but Shiro didn’t say anything. He wanted to see what Keith was going to do- wanted to see how he would touch Shiro without any guidance. A part of his brain scolded him- that went against the point of this, didn’t it? But he wanted to see… Keith had always been a quick learner, anyway.

Shiro’s breathing was getting heavier as Keith kept stroking two fingers until Keith finally rubbed his fingertips over Shiro’s cock. He let out a shaky breath and Keith rubbed harder, fingers moving in circles over his dick. But it wasn’t enough, he wanted those fingers on his skin. Wanted Keith to feel how wet he was making him…

“C-can you… if you want to,” Why was it so hard to ask, they were already  _ here.  _ But Keith, the saint, the prophet, questioningly fingered the button of Shiro’s fly and he nodded desperately. It was awkward for Keith to undo Shiro’s button fly one-handed, but he did it and then those long fingers were slipping under his boxers.

Shiro whined and moaned brokenly as Keith stroked his fingers along his slick labia. He circled his fingers around his cock on every upstroke and dipped his fingers in his hole just  _ barely _ on every downstroke. If Keith hadn’t said he’d never touched anyone else, Shiro would have thought he’d been around a pussy a few times before. Maybe he was just a natural at  _ everything _ he did. Lucky bastard.

No Shiro was the lucky bastard- his eyes rolled back as one slender finger dipped into his cunt and rubbed. Keith stroked the backside of Shiro’s clit and Shiro bucked into his hand.  _ “Fuck- _ mm,” It was getting harder to keep quiet. Shiro never liked keeping quiet, back on Earth. Adam often had to shut him up.

“Is this okay?” Keith’s voice was quiet and dark and it made Shiro’s cunt clench, dick throb. “Yes- it’s really good please-” Shiro’s voice was broken but he was too far gone already to be embarrassed about it. Keith didn’t wait for Shiro to beg, shoving a second finger into Shiro and joining the first in pressing on that spot inside him. While his fingers worked, Keith ground the heel of his palm against Shiro’s hard dick.

“Aahh, fuck, feels so good,” Shiro was grinding his hips against Keith’s rubbing. Keith backed his body away from his, just slightly, and  _ hmm, interesting. _ Keith’s breathing was laboured, hot against Shiro’s neck. “Y-you’re really -aah- good at this, Keith.” 

Keith’s breathing hitched and his fingers worked harder. Keith’s voice was gravelly, “Yeah?” Shiro smirked. Keith added a third finger, stroking the fingers inside Shiro’s cunt and filling him up so  _ good. _

“Been so long since I’ve been touched, nng- been suffering this past week,” There was still that sliver of space between their bodies and Shiro wanted that gone. He wanted Keith to press his erection against his ass, hoped to whatever gods that Keith  _ was _ hard. He wanted Keith to feel good from this too, wanted him to feel good in Shiro’s cunt. 

“But your fingers fill me so good- _ ahh ahn- fuck,” _ Keith was thrusting his fingers into Shiro’s cunt, focusing less on that one spot inside him and more on letting his hole be used. Shiro’s hips moved in tandem with Keith’s thrusting hand and he felt, just for a second, a hardness against his ass. Keith moved his hips back as they brushed together, but Shiro moaned loud and gasped. Behind him, Keith cursed and bucked his hips into Shiro’s  _ finally. _

“Yes,  _ yes,” _ Shiro was moaning louder now, encouraging Keith to rut against him. Shiro wanted to feel as much of his arousal as he could through their layers of clothes. Keith was hard, because of him, and fuck he was so hard because of Keith. “Does my cunt feel good, baby?”

Keith’s fingers faltered before their speed increased, curses spilling into Shiro’s neck. “Yes, fuck Shiro you feel so fucking good. Knew you would feel so good around me…”

Shiro groaned and rut his hips back against Keith’s, “Yeah? Thought about my cunt, baby?”

“Sh-shit, the mouth on you Shiro- thought about you so much like this, how much I wanted to make you feel good. Fuck, you’re so soft down here, so fucking wet,  _ god-” _ Keith’s voice was pulling Shiro’s orgasm closer and closer. Hearing that raspy voice saying such things into his ear, fingers fucking him- fuck it was too good.

“I wanna feel you too baby, wanna feel your cock Keith…” Keith’s fingers did stop at that, his hips tense. 

“A-are you sure? I- I’m not- I don’t-” 

“Between my thighs baby, fuck my thighs Keith, please,” Shiro knew neither of them were ready for Keith to  _ fuck _ him, but he wanted to feel him. To make Keith come with him.

“Fuck, yes, okay,” Keith’s hand pulled out of Shiro’s cunt and he whined. “Need my hand for that, silly.” Keith’s hand shuffled behind Shiro and he heard him undoing his pants. After a moment something  _ hot _ and wet pressed between Shiro’s thighs and he groaned low and deep. Keith moaned as Shiro’s thick, soft thighs surrounded his cock. 

Keith’s hand gripped Shiro’s hip hard, he hoped there would be bruises later. He wanted marks on his skin that he consented to, that had good memories attached to them. After a moment, Shiro could see the dark red head of Keith’s cock poke between the plush flesh of his thighs. The feeling of that cock against his cunt was so fucking  _ hot _ it was a struggle to keep his eyes open. But he couldn’t miss seeing Keith’s dick, seeing it poke through his thighs and dis appear as Keith started a harsh pace.

“Fuck, I wanna come like this Keith, want you to come with me,” Keith whimpered and his thrusts became more frantic, “God, next time I want you to fuck me properly, Keith. Want you to push that gorgeous cock of yours in me and show me how much you’ve thought about this-”

“F-FUCK, Shiro,  _ nng-” _

“That’s it baby, fuck, wanna feel your come on me, want you to cover me with it-  _ god _ Keith this is so good fuck,” Shiro clenched his thighs tighter, cunt throbbing as Keith kept up his punishing pace. Every thrust in that plush head hit Shiro’s cock, Keith’s pre-come adding to the slick Shiro was practically  _ gushing. _

“Gonna come for you Shiro, gonna give you everything- fuck! You feel so fucking good against my cock, god- I’m gonna come, Shiro- I’m gon-”

“Fuck, come with me Keith, fuck  _ fuck fuck-” _ Hot, white come burst between Shiro’s thighs and he could  _ feel  _ Keith’s cock twitching. Shiro’s orgasm slammed him and his hips bucked wildly. His hole clenched, empty, but so fucking  _ good, _ and he was so, so wet. So fucking wet, fuck he was  _ squirting, what- _

Keith continued to thrust as he came, smearing his come all between Shiro’s thighs and against his cunt. Neither were of a mind to care, groaning and grunting as they sought release. Shiro whimpered as he felt his cunt release load after load of slick. He’d never squirted before, he didn’t know he could, nothing was even  _ in  _ him. 

Soon their hips stilled, chests heaving in great breaths. Shiro felt. So satisfied. His body was lax, muscles loose and limbs heavy. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this calmed, this safe. He reached behind him for Keith’s hand, pulling it around his middle. Keith nuzzled into his neck, cock limp and still between his thighs. Shiro didn’t want to move. He wanted to sleep like this. Less clothes though.

“Stay tonight?” Shiro hoped his voice didn’t sound too desperate.

Keith tensed but then nodded, arm tightening around Shiro before moving to take off his clothes. Shiro tried to sit up, but his body was too limp and fucked out still. Keith breathed a soft laugh and told him to stay put. Shiro’s eyes were heavy and what felt like a moment, but was probably minutes later, Keith rubbed a damp towel against his wet crotch.

Oh yeah, “I can’t believe I squirted…” Shiro’s voice slurred, eyes fluttering as he tried to focus on looking at Keith. He looked so soft right now, taking care of Shiro, down to just his boxers. His hair hung in his face as he cleaned them up and Shiro’s heart thudded in his chest.

Shiro reached a hand up and brushed hair away from Keith’s face. Keith caught his gaze and looked so open vulnerable, “Can I kiss you?” Keith’s eyes widened just a bit but he leaned forward and their lips met. Shiro was fighting unconsciousness, but Keith’s mouth warmed him and consoled him. 

Keith smiled against him, “Let’s sleep. Kiss more in the morning.” Shiro nodded and curled up against Keith as he slid under the blankets. 

“I’mma hold you to that…”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter @hornycadetkeith


End file.
